Fairy Souls
Fairy Souls are custom-textured heads (smaller blocks) scattered and hidden around parts of the map. Every five Fairy Souls can be returned to Tia the Fairy, a fairy in the Wilderness in the south part of the Hub Island, by a pond. In exchange, the player will receive permanent stat boosts. Note that finding them all can take a few hours even with a guide. There are 190 fairy souls in total, 3 of which can only be found while fishinghttps://hypixel.net/threads/trying-to-solve-the-age-old-question.2171611/#post-15898944. Quest Log Guide You can view how many fairy souls you have total and in each location from your Quest Log in the SkyBlock Menu. Reaching Fairy Souls Some locations may require certain skills to be a certain level to access the area they are in. Many require items to reach them, as not all fairy souls can be obtained on foot. Useful items for obtaining out of reach fairy souls are: the Grappling Hook, Aspect of the End, Ender Bow, Spider's Boots, and Ender Pearls. Using these can also be useful for just hard to reach fairy souls, since some require some hard parkour. For souls that are behind blocks, the easiest way to get them is to have a fast pickaxe, hold the right mouse button, then hold left at the same time. The full set bonus of Fairy Armor, which plays a noise whenever you are near a soul that you haven't already found, can be used to find fairy souls that you haven't already obtained. Fairy Soul Locations Below is a list of all Hypixel Skyblock Fairy Soul locations, not counting the ones obtained by fishing. Fairy Armor emits a sound when near a fairy soul that has not yet been found. Coordinates can be viewed by pressing on the keyboard, or by using a mod, like the 5zig mod. You can click rows of the table below to keep track of the ones you've done (it is remembered on page refresh). Hub [[The Barn|'The Barn']] [[Mushroom Desert|'Mushroom Desert']] Gold Mine Deep Caverns Spider's Den Blazing Fortress The End The Park Jerry's Workshop Locations on map: 1000.png Walkthroughs File:ALL_185_Fairy_Soul_Locations_Hypixel_Skyblock_(DESCRIPTION)|First Fairy Souls guide for the 185 fairy souls added before the 0.7 update by TimeDeo on YouTube. Check the description for 2 fairy souls not featured in the video. File:12 End Island - Fairy Soul Locations - Hypixel Skyblock|Second Fairy Souls guide for the fairy souls added from the 0.7 update by TimeDeo on YouTube. File:ALL_12_12_Tree_Island_-_Fairy_Soul_Locations_Hypixel_Skyblock|Third Fairy Souls guide for the fairy souls added from the 0.7.4 update by TimeDeo on YouTube. File:5 Jerry Island - Fairy Soul Locations - Hypixel Skyblock|Fourth Fairy Souls Guide for the fairy souls added from the 0.7.5 update by TimeDeo on Youtube. Collection Rewards For every five Fairy Souls that you give to Tia the Fairy, you will gain permanent stat boosts in return. In addition, Fairy Armor has it's health increased by for every fairy soul found. In total, you get: * 492 * 45 * 45 * 3% Hints Fairy Souls are typically found near: * Flower Pots * Jungle Leaves * Green Carpet * Mossy Stone Bricks * Purple Stained Clay * Redstone * Dandelion * Extremely Obscure and Bizarre Locations All of the fairy souls in the Blazing Fortress have Redstone leading to it Three Fairy Souls can be obtained by Fishing. Ender Pearl, jump boost potions, Aspect of the End or Grappling Hook are required to obtain some Fairy Souls. Fire/lava talismans, solid armor, a good weapon, and a pickaxe and axe are also recommended. You require Combat 12, Foraging 5, Mining 5 and Farming 5 to get them all. In total there are 190 Fairy Souls to be collected, more will be added soon. As of update 0.7.5, the full set of Fairy Armor plays music when near a Fairy Soul you haven't already collected. Trivia *Until V0.7.4 there was no in-game way to track how many souls were collected (total or in a given area). *If you already collected 7 Fairy Souls at Floating Island (before 0.7.4 update) then it will *only* count 4 in "The Park" (SkyBlock Menu - Quest Log - Find all Fairy Souls). *The Fishing souls do not appear in the counter inside the Quest Menu. *Several souls at The Park are bugged. References Category:Mechanics